HAVE A NICE DAY!
HAVE A NICE DAY! ~Oboe Kyousoukyoku yori~ (HAVE A NICE DAY! ～オーボエ協奏曲より～) is the sixth track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 5 and the Musik featured in The Melancholy of Schubert. This Musik is based on the first and third movement of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Oboe Concerto in C major, K. 314/271k. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 超えても超えても 壁ばかりで 試されてるよだ まるで年中 登竜門だね 人生は綱渡りなんて思ってないかい 足を踏み外しちゃっても すぐ地面に足がつくかもよ!? 色とりどりの世界を 全部見てみたいなら カバンひとつでいいさ 込がいればOK 踏み出す気持ちがあれば 忘れ物はないさ 息を吸い込めばいい そうすれば すれば 不思議と笑顔になって 空へ浮き上がるかもね ふとそらお見上げた君からも見えてるかもね HAVE A NICE DAY! |-| Romaji= Koetemo koetemo kabe bakaride Tamesareteru yo da, marude nenjuu Touryuumon da ne Jinsei wa tsunawatari nante omottenai kai? Ashi o fumihazushichattemo Sugu jimen ni ashi ga tsuku kamo yo! Irotoridori no sekai o Zenbu mitemitai nara Kaban hitotsu de ii sa Kimi ga ireba OK Fumidasu kimochi ga areba Wasuremono wa nai sa Iki o suikomeba ii Sou sureba, sureba Fushigi to egao ni natte Sora e ukiagaru kamo ne Futo sora o miageta kimi kara mo mieteru kamo ne Have a nice day! |-| English (official)= Even if I keep on surmounting them, there's nothing but barriers It's as if I'm being tested throughout the entire year That's the gateway to success, you know? Don't you think that life is like walking a tightrope? Even if you lose your footing You might soon find your feet on solid ground! The multicolored world If I want to see it all One bag is all I need If I've got you, I'm okay If I have the will to step forward There's no such thing as a lost article I should just draw a breath If I do that, if I do it I'll mysteriously break into a smile I might float up into the sky You, having suddenly looked up at the sky might also be able to see it from where you are Have a nice day! Full Japanese= できないこと慣れないことに ぶつかっちゃってくじけることもある なんか難しい 超えても超えても 壁ばかりで 試されてるよだ まるで年中 登竜門だね 人生は綱渡りなんて 思ってないかい? 足を踏み外しちゃっても すぐ地面に 足がつくかもよ!? 色とりどりの世界を 全部見てみたいなら カバンひとつでいいさ 君がいればOK 踏み出す気持ちがあれば 忘れ物はないさ 息を吸い込めばいい そうすれば すれば 不思議と笑顔になって 空へ浮き上がるかもね 鳥のように羽ばたいて 星空の近くまでGO! 宇宙に行けるかもね 天使に会えちゃうかもね ふとそらを見上げた 君からも見えてるかもね HAVE A NICE DAY! 無駄なこと 意味ないことを やってる気がしてしまうこともある 近道はないね 人生頑張りすぎちゃって 疲れてないかい? 足をふんばりすぎちゃうと 関節とかにはよくないぞ!? 色とりどりの世界を 全部見てみたいなら カバンひとつでいいさ 君がいればOK 踏み出す気持ちがあれば 忘れ物はないさ 息を吸い込めばいい そうすれば すれば 不思議と笑顔になって 空へ浮き上がるかもね 鳥のように羽ばたいて 星空の近くまでGO! 宇宙に行けるかもね 天使に会えちゃうかもね ふとそらを見上げた 君からも見えてるかもね HAVE A NICE DAY! |-| Romaji= Dekinai koto narenai koto ni Butsukatchatte kujikeru koto mo aru Nanka muzukashii Koetemo koetemo kabe bakaride Tamesareteru yo da, marude nenchuu Touryuumonda ne Jinsei wa tsunawatari nante omottenai kai? Ashi o fumihazushichattemo Sugu jimen ni ashi ga tsuku kamo yo!? Irotoridori no sekai o Zenbu mite mitai nara Kaban hitotsu de ii sa Kimi ga ireba OK Fumidasu kimochi ga areba Wasuremono wa nai sa Iki o suikomeba ii Sou sureba, sureba Fushigi to egao ni natte Sora e ukiagaru kamo ne Tori no you ni habataite Hoshizora no chikaku made GO! Uchuu ni ikeru kamo ne Tenshi ni ae chau kamo ne Futo sora o miageta kimi kara mo mieteru kamo ne HAVE A NICE DAY! Mudana koto imi nai koto o Yatteru ki ga shite shimau koto mo aru Chikamichi wa nai ne Jinsei ganbari sugi chatte tsukare tenai kai? Ashi o funbari sugi chauto Kansetsu to kani wa yokunai zo!? Irotoridori no sekai o Zenbu mite mitai nara Kaban hitotsu de ii sa Kimi ga ireba OK Fumidasu kimochi ga areba Wasuremono wa nai sa Iki o suikomeba ii Sou sureba, sureba Fushigi to egao ni natte Sora e ukiagaru kamo ne Tori no you ni habataite Hoshizora no chikaku made GO! Uchuu ni ikeru kamo ne Tenshi ni ae chau kamo ne Futo sora o miageta kimi kara mo mieteru kamo ne HAVE A NICE DAY! Story Trivia * This is so far the only Musik sang by the producer himself. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Mozart Musik